Members of pedigrees with ACTH resistance to determine whether ovine CRH (oCRH) stimulation testing is useful for discrimination obligate heterozygotes for this disease from normal individuals. Subjects from two previously characterized pedigrees will receive a single intravenous bolus of synthetic OCRH with subsequent timed blood sampling for 3 hrs. These studies will be useful for genetic counseling and provide insight into normal regulation of the hypothalamic-pituitary axis.